


Storm into Area 51

by Byunbae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College drinking, Drunk Driving, Established Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jackson hosts some wild parties, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Kim Heechul, Oblivious Seo Youngho | Johnny, Party, Shy Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, area 51, gonna see them aliens, i do not condone but things happen, jealous ten, soft moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byunbae/pseuds/Byunbae
Summary: “What happened last night, anyways?"Jackson Wang is known for throwing some of the best parties in town.Ten just wants to have a good time.But can anything ever go according to plan?





	Storm into Area 51

**Author's Note:**

> We thought it was be a lot of fun to party together- Check out @ninibearr to see a different POV of the same party!

  
“Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?” Ten scowls, slowly lifting his eyes from his Iphone as a crunchy french fry bounces off his head and lands on the table top. Salt covering the surface like shrapnel.  
  
“You’re not paying attention to me!” Baekhyun mumbles though a mouthful of food. “Stop checking your phone every five seconds, it’s not going to make him reply any faster.”  
  
Ten exhales a exasperated sigh, rolling his eyes as he wipes his forehead with his middle finger, cleaning away any lingering salt granules. Sometimes he wants to smack Baekhyun for the immature things he does. But he loves him and he did pay for his food, so opts to bite his tongue rather than lunging and tackling the other.  
  
Baekhyun is such a romantic, as he likes to call it. He almost prides himself on how thoughtful he ‘thinks’ he is; Ten wouldn’t exactly claim that Mcdonald’s is the perfect dinner date. Although he’s not entirely wrong, nothing can beat chicken nuggets with your best friend.  
  
But that doesn’t lessen the irritation that pulses through Ten.  
“But Baek, I might be entirely wrong about all of this. What is he doesn’t like me… like that?” Ten’s manners mirror Baekhyun as he mashes a hunk of sauce coated chicken into his mouth before finishing his sentence.  
  
Resting his cheek in his palm, Baekhyun takes a deep inhale. “Look, Johnny is a dumb ass when it comes to flirting. Trust me I see the boy enough to know him and I know for sure that he’s totally into you. You really need to stop thinking about him so much- you’re being weird, even for you.”  
  
Baekhyun perks up as a huge mischievous grin presses against his teeth. “Let’s go to a party tonight, you need to let go a little bit..”  
  
“There’s an Area 51 themed party going on tonight. Since we can’t actually go to the real place this weekend- this is the next best thing! This guy named Jackson is hosting it and he’s infamous for being crazy. Literally, last year a car ended up in his swimming pool and three people got arrested!” Baekhyun’s excitement is slightly unnerving. “Ten! We gotta go check it out- Jinki told Taemin and then Jongin told me about it. BUT I swear It will be the best night we have ever had!”  
  
“I don’t know Baek, I’m don’t really feel in the mood- can’t we just get some beer and make camp on your couch?”  
  
“No! We are young men in our prime!” Baekhyun’s volume skyrockets far too loud for the small dining area of the restaurant. “Plus Johnny and Sehun can meet us there later.”  
  
Ten holds out his palms, ushering the other to quiet himself down. “Okay, okay. Fine- just stop yelling.”  
  
Baekhyun balls a fist into the front of his shirt. “ Ouch, I’m kind of hurt Ten. Since when can he persuade you easier than I can? ”  
  
Ten rolls his eyes, exercising self-control, he keeps himself in his seat. “I’m assuming I’m driving?”  
  
“Well, do you see my car outside? Didn’t think so.” Baekhyun says with a flat tone.  
  
Ten swears, if he had faster reflexes, Baekhyun would be sporting a red cheek.  
“Well, I need to go back to my place a change” Ten says, glancing down at his oversized sweatshirt. “You can pregame while I shower, sound good?”

“Hell yes!” He’s nearly bouncing in his own seat like a impatient toddler. “Come on, scarf down your fries or I will!”

-

Ten can only imagine how large this party is going to be as circles the block. Both sides of the residential street is colorfully lined with various vehicles, all much nicer than his tiny sedan. Finding a tiny spot, Ten thanks his compact car for being able to squeeze into near impossible spaces. Parking a block and a half away from the house may be a blessing in disguise if this party ends up getting busted. From what Baekhyun has been saying, they may need to run later.

Ten isn’t sure if he is nervous or excited or what this feeling inside of him is as it scratches to escape, making it difficult to keep still. Lacing their fingers together, his shaking subsides at the touch.

The evening air is comfortable as the sun begins to set behind the horizon. Walking down the sidewalk and freely swing their arms as loudly sing a off key tune. Though, Baekhyun seems to be leading the way and tugging the other along a little faster than his shorter legs can carry him.

The closer they get to the house, the louder the bass rumbles through the air. Ten severely under estimated the size of this party. Baekhyun has a tendency to exaggerate things, but the one the one time and probably the only time, he was telling the truth. The house is a brand new modernized multistory and it’s huge and completely decorated in alien themed decor. It’s extravagant and utterly obnoxious. Everything looks professionally done and they’re not cheap decorations like the once Ten finds at the dollar store that deteriorate if you even look at them. Ten has no idea who Jackson is, but he clearly has a career that a lot of people would kill for.

The two of them follow the flow of the newcomers, each one in awe of the house. Ten feels less alone knowing hes not the only one gawking. Making their way to the side of the house, no one is entering the house itself, but rather into the garage and the backyard.

Passing by a group of kids, who don’t even look old enough to buy a scratch ticket, whine in protest as they are being shooed off by another equally small boy with strong prominent cheek bones. Laughing at them Baekhyun yells behind him “Maybe next year, kids!”

Laughing openly, Ten wholly encourages Baekhyun’s rowdy behaviour as they make their way into a back yard though a gate.

Entering the back yard was like walking into another world. Ten’s mouth pops open in pure amazement as it looks like they walked into an adult playground. In the back corners of the yard a huge half pipe is already occupied by a couple skaters and in the other is a giant bouncy castle, much larger than Ten remembers them to be with primary colored stripes. It’s a literal eyesore but the inner child inside of him is screaming to play on it.

In the center of the yard is a huge rectangle pool. One girl in a pink bikini is floating on a oversized unicorn float with a dink in her hand while she watches the DJ booth that is set up in another corner. Ten can’t soak up enough to even process what is before him before Baekhyun tugs him away.

Iconic red cups topped with foam rest in their hands. Baekhyun and Ten slowly roam the open area, making their way to the half pipe to watch, in Baekhyun’s words _’the delicious boys’._

Jumping at the two of them without any warning, their friend Yukhei almost gives Ten a heart attack. Stumbling back a little and disrupting his red cup, sending beer all over his hand. Taking his free hand he throws it in the arm over his face like some sort of protection.

If there was a walking definition for a frat boy, it is Yukhei. No one can ever tell if he is completely plastered, or if he is naturally just that obnoxious.

“You heading over to the pipe? Yeah! Let’s drop in, boys!” He screams as he holds up his skateboard and bolts in another direction.

The two watch the boy climb the half pipe. They cant bare to watch him injure himself, but the entertainment is so tempting. He’ll probably be fine, right?

Their cups now only half full of a poor quality golden liquid they watch half a dozen boys show off, who are actually really good at skating. Automatically increasing their attraction level by three-thousand. Go ahead, ask anyone standing around the half pipe. Ten can’t think of anything he could enjoy more than standing here, though he’s having a hard time keeping his composure. If he told you he didn’t coo a little when a boy landed a 180 nose grab, he’d be lying.

“Hey, look over there,” Baekhyun yanks Ten’s attention away as he points his index finger in the direction of a shorter man. He’s sporting a fresh Fendi track suit with a snap back and a few glimmering chains around his neck. He certainly stands out with really good taste. “That’s Jackson Wang, the party guy.”

Ten stares at the man for a few moments, watching the amount of energy that oozes from him. It’s admirable how he is able to liven an entire place with nothing more than his bright aura and huge smile. He’s making his way around to every single group of people, chatting and welcoming everyone that has arrived as any good host would do. But Jackson is much more personal and much more enthusiastic than any host he’s ever seen before.

Taking his phone out of his pocket, Ten looks at his lock screen- nothing new. He can feel Baekhyun’s eyes burning onto him, preparing to squint and lecture. Before Baekhyun gets to that point, he stuffs his phone back into his pants. “I think I am reading into this too much, Baek.”

“Yeah, I think so too. I’ve never seen you act like this about someone else before. This is really unlike you. I mean, I’ve seen you get attached but you’re being really weird over just a kiss…” Baekhyun pauses to take a sip from his red cup “Especially with someone like Johnny Seo. He’s so much more easy going than those other boys you get tangled up in.” He says softly. Ten can’t tell if he’s being serious or facetious. Sometimes, it’s hard to tell with him when acting without some sort of snarky remark is not in Baekhyun’s coding.

“Well… Okay, look I didn’t tell you everything about that weekend. When we were all at Sehun and Johnny’s place.”

A soft ‘mmm’ leaves Baekhyun, raising one eyebrow he signals his full attention is on him with his mouth is hidden behind his cup.

“We all drank a lot and after you went to Sehun’s room. Johnny and I… Well, we-”

Baekhyun nearly spits out his mouthful of beer as he cuts off Ten. “Oh my god! You slept with him and this is why the two of you have been acting so fucking weird! You saw him naked and now you can’t stop thinking about it!”

“Oh my god- this is EXACTTLY why I don’t tell you anything!” Ten’s voice cracks a little though his whine.

“Okay, okay. In all seriousness, I approve of it.” Baekhyun grabs onto Ten’s forearm with his free hand. “He’s my boyfriend’s best friend. I mean, I half live with the man. I know the gross things he does when he thinks he’s alone and I still am not repulsed.” Baekhyun laughs widely. “Plus, I know he has some feelings of sort towards you- it makes so much more sense is to why he’s been asking me weird ass questions about you for the last week…”

“Are you being serious?”

“Yeah, just go for it, Ten. Stop waiting for him. But when you’re with him… Don’t be weird, okay? Don’t do that clinging thing you do sometimes..”

Narrowing his eyes in a not-so-threatening way, he chugs his beer to hold his words and flashes a middle finger in Baekhyun’s direction.

-

If there is one thing that the two of them loved more than anything, it was competing with one another. Baekhyun likes to think he can down a jell-o shot faster than Ten. Claiming that his tongue skills are more ‘experienced.’ Cringing at the thought, Ten doesn’t ask questions but instead rebuttals to show him up and grabs two shots as a cute girl with a brown ponytail makes her way in and out of groups with a tray in hand.

The party is beginning to liven up as more and more people begin to arrive. The number of people in the back yard has doubled within the last hour and walking freely around isn’t exactly a thing they can do anymore. They have to wriggle their way through people to be able to see what is the cause of the commotion in the center of the yard.

A huge circle of bodies surround the pool watching and cheering on the newest game: **‘Storming into area 51.’ ** Jackson is standing on a block as a sort of spectating judge, not only to be able to see everything easily but because he’s not exactly the tallest man. Fully encouraging the players he shouts at the top of his lungs and pumps a fist into the air.

The rules are simple.

Be the fastest to run laps around the pool. Bend at the waist and stick your arms out straight behind you and run like an aerodynamic animation. The losers are eliminated from barging into Area 51 and as a punishment they have to take a shot. The winners are crowned as superior. They successfully stormed into Area 51 and they get blow up alien doll- and a shot.

_Everyone gets shots here._

Ten and Baekhyun stand at the front end of the pool to the left of Jackson, watching the races. Arms linked tightly as they rest their weight against each other. A rushing wave of happiness sweeps Ten and he is so glad he let Baekhyun talk him into this, even if he won’t admit it to him. They just got here and it is already by far surpassing the amount of fun he could ever have on Baekhyun’s couch with a can of beer.

So involved in the activities before him, Ten doesn’t even notice the stranger approaching them or when the unknown man taps Baekhyun on the shoulder. He doesn’t notice the slightest disturbance until a rock hard fist blows across Baekhyun’s face. The contact makes a awful cracking sound as Baekhyun lets out a involuntarily wail. Nearly dragging Ten along with the sheer force of the punch, Baekhyun takes one step back before collapsing and crumpling onto the grass.

“What the fuck, man!?” Baekhyun screams from the ground, palm holding his cheek.

A large man with alien-like glasses with thin wide lenses larger than his face stands out from the crowd as he takes a few steps forward, hovering over Baekhyun. “That’s for stealing my gosh darn flamingo!” The man yells in a terribly fake southern accent.

Ten’s confusing surpasses anything of this world, but Baekhyun’s is out of this universe. Staring up at the stranger his face scrunches, squinting his eyes, his mouth parts, unable to find a single word.

_He did what with a flamingo?_

“You’re that guy that hangs out with Heechul! Tell him he’s got one coming for him too or you’re gonna get another one!” The larger man threatens Baekhyun with several jabs of his index finger in his direction.

Baekhyun scrambles to his feet, the amount of absolute rage that is surging though him is strong enough that Ten can _feel_ it and it’s cross-hair targeted at the strange man hidden behind dollar shades. Winding his fist back, Baekhyun puts all his weight onto his forward leg, lunging at the man. Pressing his eyes tightly as he swings and releasing a unearthly scream to add to the theatrics.

_Ten isn’t sure if he should stop him or cheer him on._

Every ounce of his weight is following through the motions until a large hand grips onto his balled fist, engulfing his whole appendage, it disappears behind their grip. Ten’s mouth pops open in sock while Baekhyun’s eyes shoot open, bulging out of his own head as they dart at his fist and travel along the arm to see the man attached. Who is unspeakably huge, but right now Baekhyun doesn’t show a single sign of retreat. “Dude! Who the hell are you? Let go of me!”

“You’ve been enough trouble, this party is for good fun. Not fighting.” The large man speaks loud and clearly, drawing in even more attention from the surrounding crowd. “I need you to leave. Now.”

Another smaller blonde man emerges through the tightly packed people, tall and skinny with the sharpest eyes Ten has ever seen. His voice has a mild whine, with a slightly intimidating undertone. “Hey, Kris- is everything alright?”

Baekhyun begins to put up a fight, pulling on his arm trying to yank it free. Kris doesn’t flinch as the smaller struggles relentlessly. “Get off me! If anyone needs to leave- its him!” Baekhyun yells.

He spins his head around to find no one. Not a single sight of those goofy glasses. Ten attempts to aid in backing Baekhyun’s claim and he begins to search the crowd too; the man has vanished.

“I told you, you need to get our of here. I will not hesitate to remove you.” Kris says but Baekhyun refuses to budge in his protest. Clearly running on thin patience with Baekhyun’s fighting, he picks him up and throws him over his shoulder. With more ease than a sack of rice, he carries him off as the crowd parts for him to walk though. “Tao, please escort his friend out as well.” He yells over his shoulder.

Ten’s eyes grow three times their normal size as the blonde man snakes his grip around his bicep, directing him in the same detection of Kris and Baekhyun. Unlike his best friend, Ten doesn’t put up a fight. More so because the whole time he is trying to process what just happened and he can’t stop whispering “What the fuck, what the fuck.”

He’s pretty sure he looks like a lunatic but he’s got Baekhyun to make him look completely sane by comparison.

In the front yard Baekhyun continues to yell and kick and fight. Head hanging upside down his hair falling with gravity and color rushes to his face. He slams his small fists against Kris’ back like a literal child as if he thinks it will do any sort of damage. Squirming around Baekhyun tries to his the man in the face with his butt or any part of his body that he can get near his face.

Baekhyun screams at the top of his lungs in a intimidating attempt, though he sounds like a child throwing a tantrum. “Get your fucking Yaoi hands off of me!”

Dumping the smaller man onto the sidewalk without the slightest care, Baekhyun’s knees buckle under him before regaining his footing. Everything goes silent for a second and a half until Baekhyun sucks in a deep breath of air.

Jumping up and down and both hands in the air a few inches from Kris’ face. Baekhyun screams. “I didn’t do shit! You guys have the wrong guy! You can’t kick me outta here!”

Arms crossed over his chest, Kris is unaffected but clearly amused by Baekhyun. Sure footing marks the property line and a stance that isn’t going to let Baekhyun place a single toe across it Ten stands a few feet back and watches like a mother with an uncontrollable child. He isn’t disappointed, he just knows there’s not a single thing that he can do.

Ten grips onto Baekhyun’s wrist with both his hands, using all of the strength in his small body to drag him away. Jumping though his steps, flinging his free hand up in the air, waiving around his middle finger. His shrill voice only grows with each step they take.

“Baekhyun, stop. You’re being ridiculous.” Ten says sharply. “We can’t even see the house anymore. Stop acting like a crazy man.”

“I’m not, Ten did you see that? How could they do that, who do they think they are? They can’t kick me out of a party! Ten! Me! They kicked _me_ out!”

“Let’s just figure something else out. Okay?” Ten says as he climbs down into the drivers seat of his car.

Baekhyun has Ten fooled, assuming that he was done and was going to sit in the passenger seat like a normal human being. Until they passed by the house, again. Ten despises neighborhoods because not only was he forced to drive by the house but he can not drive more than twenty miles an hour. Rolling down the car window, Ten has to hook a finger through Baekhyun’s pant loop to keep him from falling out.

“Don’t go there! That house lets people hit you! You’re gonna get hit!” Baekhyun yells. Pointing his finger and screaming at unsuspecting and rather innocent people who just want to go have a little fun.

_Ten can’t help but think he’s being a little over dramatic._

Baekhyun is on full blast. Finally, muting for a second when Ten’s phone begins to ring. Snatching the phone out of the cup holder he looks at the screen. A aegyo photo of Johnny pops up and Ten laughs as Baekhyun scrunches his face in disgust. Baekhyun tries to act like he doesn’t have hundreds of photos os Sehun saved in his phone.

“Answer it-” Ten says quickly.

“Johnny! It’s me, boy let me tell you. Just get ready for this.” Baekhyun goes silent for a quick second, Ten can only assume he cut Johnny off mid sentence before he starts talking. “This big ass Yaoi fucker kicked us out of the party!… What? I don’t know! For some stupid shit Heechul did. I always take the blame for him.” His mouth parts as he listens “Hey! No, Heechul is so much fun and I would do it again! But stop, we have a bigger problem on our hands, we need a new party.”

“We’re on our way.” He says sheepishly before happily he pressing the end button on the screen without another word.

Ten isn’t sure what Johnny did or said, but he was able to change Baekhyun entire mood with a single phone call. Ten has been with Baekhyun all night and he couldn’t control him but Johnny gets a few words in? Ten sighs with relief and loosens his white knuckled grip on the steering wheel. He doesn’t know what was said on the other end but he’s gonna take it, at least Baekhyun has stopped screaming and Ten can hear his own thoughts again.

Setting the phone back in the cup holder he giggles. “Johnny and Hunnie are going to a party, but they need a ride.” He wiggles in the seat a little while his eye smile and toothy grin take over his face.

There’s a blooming awkwardness in the air as Ten gets out of the car. He can’t decide if he should go in for a hug for a fist bump. Walking towards Johnny, Ten looks at Sehun who is being clobbered by Baekhyun and decides to wrap his small arms around Johnny. Holding his breath as he does, praying the other doesn’t push him away.

Johnny returns a tiny squeeze before separating the two. Ten smiles softly though he’s not satisfied. Johnny stuffs his hands into his pocket and looks at Ten’s car before looking back at him. Knowing exactly what he is thinking, Ten tosses the keys to his left.

“Let’s go you two!” Johnny shouts into the open as he pulls the handle to the driver’s door.

Ten doesn’t trust many people with his car, even Baekhyun who is is best friend. But lets face it, the kid is a monster of a human would probably result in either a ticket or an insurance claim.

Ten’s not sure how long he has been sitting in the back seat or how long they have been driving, all he knows is that he his favorite playlist of on repeat and his gaze locked onto the rear view mirror. Every few minutes he places his hands onto the headrest of the driver seat and scoots himself around on the seat. He’s growing restless. A pair of deep brown eyes meet his through the reflection in the mirror every thirty seconds, he’s counting. And each time they do, Ten’s stomach twists a little more as a knot balls inside of him. It’s like a little game and Johnny’s winning.

Ten has an easy time blocking out Baekhyun, it’s even easier when he is focused on the man sitting in front of him. It’s almost too easy, but no one in the car help but to rise concern when Baekhyun takes hold of the passenger seat in front of him and beings to violently shake it. Three pairs of eyes are worried for the pink haired boy as he folds his knees against his chest. His entire body crunched into a small ball on the backseat. He begins screaming like he’s in wrenching pain and the music playing through the speaks isn’t audible over his vocal chords. Putting his hands over head and pressing into the headliner, his eyes pop wide as his arms shake like he’s trying to push the roof of the car off.

Ten leans to his left as far as he can until he’s pressed against the door, giving as much distance between the two of as he possibly can. He’s _not_ going to even think about touching him in fear that he might loose a finger. Or worse.

“What the hell is wrong with you, Baek? Chill out.” Ten puts his hands up in a guarded position in front of his body like a tiny barrier between them. Preparing for a lanky limb to fly his way.

“I can’t! I can’t chill out! You have to turn this car around- this is the same party we were at either! That big ass Yaoi guy. No, no, he’s gonna find me! Huunnie! Oh my god!” He mouth moves at one-hundred miles an hour. Ten thought his tantrum from earlier was over.

_He thought is the key word._

“Bae, this place so huge, do you think they’re remember you. Really?” Sehun sighs. Reaching his hand out and taking a tight squeeze on Baekhyun’s right thigh. The combination of his touch and his low voice instantly switches something inside Baekhyun.

_Why can everyone but Ten seem to control him?_

“Give me your hoodie! Now.” Baekhyun looks at Sehun with frantic eyes as he fidgets with his hands. The other one is reluctant but soon does what he is told. “I need to be incognito. This way they’ll never know.”

“Yeah, because a bright red hoodie won’t draw any attention at all.”

Sehun does have a point.

-

Ten would have never thought that they walked into the same party that they were in just a little while ago. The back yard is stuffed to maximum capacity. Ten’s height in comparison to everyone around him doesn’t allow him to observe the yard as he did before. He’s unsure if the bouncy castle is still standing. Partiality because he can’t see it but mostly because decorations are beginning to be taken down by overly rowdy party aliens. Has it popped? A loud muffled boom shakes Ten’s core and pops his small frame in to air. He has no clue how close the sound is, but he’s pretty sure someone brought fireworks.

_Are those illegal?_

Spinning around on his heel, Ten is met with only Johnny’s face. He glances around before pouting out his lip. “Where did they go?”

“Uh, somewhere that way.” Johnny shrugs and points to his left. “I don’t want to know where they’re going, to be honest with you.”

Ten can’t fight the small upward curl of his lips as he gently chuckles and decides that hanging out with Johnny is probably going to be more fun that chasing Baekhyun around anyways.

Walking next to Johnny, Ten’s heart hammers when their knuckles briefly brush each time their arms swing through their steps. And he swears his heart begins to palpate when he watches Johnny pick up a skateboard with one hand. Extending other arm outward, he pushes a red solo cup in Ten’s direction.

“Hold my beer.” He says, laughing at himself.

Ten rolls his eyes but his amusement can’t be hidden. “Oh my god, really?”

Poking his tongue out quickly at the other before hopping off with a jump, Johnny climbs the ramp without any difficulty at all. Waiting for his turn to drop in, Johnny looks over at Ten as he runs a hand through his hair, pushing his fallen fringe out of his face.

Ten tries to keep a straight face as long as the other’s eyes are set on him. He doesn’t want to show how infatuated he actually is- for the sake of holding onto the little bit of dignity he has left. He bows his head a little to break the eye contact, acting as if the contents inside his cup is more interesting.

Ten never knew that Johnny could actually skate, though he wasn’t sure exactly what he expected when he watched the other climb up the ramp. But he certainly didn’t think that he could drop in like it was second nature. Let alone rock a fakie. Ten makes a small mental note to ask Johnny to take him to the skatepark one day with a claim of wanting to learn.

Trying to act cool is something that Ten has never been good at. Ever. And trying to act cool in front of someone he likes is like a small child trying to lie, everyone can see right through it. His cheeks pink, he shifts his weight onto one leg as he takes a sip from his drink. In hopes that the chilled beverage will cool him down. But the more he drinks, the warmer his smile gets.

His smile disappears as his ears pick up on the overly talkative girls next to him. There’s four of them and Ten thinks they’re all really cute- even as they coo at the boys on the half pipe. The blonde one, which Ten has gathered from his eaves dropping to be named Lisa, stands the closest to him. And the entire time she has not once taken her eyes off of Johnny. Commenting on ‘How handsome the one with the long hair is’ at least four times in the last few minutes. Something inside of Ten twinges and grows. He can not decipher if it is a tiny bit of jealousy or a bit of smug pride because he’s he one hanging out with him. Either way, he’s having a difficult time standing still the longer he thinks about it.

And it’s difficult not to think about it, far surpassing the bounds of possibility as Johnny drags them all over the party.

Johnny is a lot more popular than Ten thought and he’s beginning to find it mildly infuriating. Johnny even knows Lisa (of course he does), who they find sitting on a small bench with her friend Jennie. Lisa doesn’t hesitate for a moment as she jumps up from her spot and jumps into his arms. Locking her tiny wrists around him, she squeezes hard. Johnny happily reciprocating isn’t what irritates Ten, it’s standing there like he doesn’t exist and not once being introduced to anyone they meet that crawls under his skin. Ten furrows his brow as he tries to figure out why he is still following Johnny like a lost puppy.

Running into Yuta and Sicheng could not have been better timing, or more exciting. Not only because Ten didn’t need to wait by for an awkward introduction. But because Ten hasn’t seen Sicheng since last semester when they has modern dance together. Not once have they spoken since they performed an artistic ballet to a Billie Eilish song. Which ended up being a rather intimate piece, and it certainly caught a lot of attention. And questions. Ten loved being able to be the one to jump at someone he knew for once. He may be acting a bit brash, but who is going to stop him?

Like little moths to a light, they find the huge keg in the garage. Johnny hands Ten a red cup with a small smile through his pressed tight lips. Happily accepting it, Ten can’t help but feel a little excited as the four of them stand in a small circle. He can’t stop cheesy grin that grows wide on his face, aching his cheeks as it refuses to leave. But he’s okay with it because each time Johnny shifts his weight, he leans against Ten a little more and even the tiny bit of skinship makes Ten jump.

But not jump as high as another all to familiar boom echos around in the garage, Ten’s feet leave the ground for a split second as he scrambles like a scared cat. Looking down at his own hand that’s tightly clasped around someone else, Ten quickly lets go of Johnny just as quickly as he grabbed for him. Bowing his head to hide the color that sweeps his cheeks and the absolute embarrassment. He can’t stop thinking about how weird he must seem.

Shrugging his shoulders, Yuta starts off in the direction that over a dozen other people are heading. Everyone is in search for the source of the noise and like sheep, they all migrate into the front yard. In the middle of the grass is parked a car with a man and the entire scene looks like something straight out of a B-rated movie.

Standing on the hood of a brand new Brilliant Black Audi a tall, thin man bellows at the top of his lungs. His t-shirt is missing but his entire upper body is covered in green paint. Arching his back, his hair falls freely from his green face as he yells in a very distinct deep voice.

“Are you guys ready? We’re getting into Area 51! They can’t stop us all and we’re going to get some answers!” He raises his arms in the air as he jumps up and down. A loud metallic sound crunching underneath his boots. “Fuck the police!”

“Bambam, danm it! Get down from there!” Jackson bolts by Ten with his arms outstretched, nearly side swiping him as he tries to quickly make his way through the crowd.

Ten’s dumbfounded as he watches the series of events unfold before him. He looses the grounded feel of the space around him as he is drawn in. Hooked on watching Jackson, a small man, physically drag Bambam down from the top of the car. Using every attempt to fight off Jackson, he reminds Ten a lot of Baekhyun- he prays that they don’t meet one another because they would probably set fire to something.

After a minute Ten recognizes two men in black rush to Jackson’s aid in controlling the crazy boy. He holds his breath, hoping they don’t see him as he takes a step backwards. Pressing back into a person behind him, Ten whips around only to be met with an angry scowl from a man that towers over his small stature.

“I.. I’m really sorry.” Ten chokes.

The man looks at his own drink and back at Ten before letting out a quick grunt. “Watch yourself, kid.”

Ten looks around, he has found himself alone in the middle of a yard. It’s not even crowded like the back of the house. Where did Johnny go? He feels like a child in a department store that lost his parent, he mildly panics as he doesn’t know what to do. As if he isn’t in his twenties, legally able to consume alcohol and gamble but loosing his group is too difficult to handle. His eyes begin to frantically search. He holds his cup against his chest, hugging it as he slowly wanders. Looking for a tall head with long hair. Ten curses his height at times like this.

His whole body flushes the moment his eyes find him. He feels as if he is on fire with a warm huff exhailing though his tiny nostrils. His stubborn brain protests from walking over to the tall man leaning against the fence. He looks so careless, laughing openly with two shorter but equally as extroverted boys. Unwillingly, his feet carry him to the spot he wants to be- next to him. But hes not going to admit it.

“Hey…” He says quietly with a slightly awkward upward squeak in his voice. Ten feels like an intruder that just destroyed the entire vibe.

“Ten! Where did you go? I ran into Mark and Donghyuk and I had to say hey.” Johnny says as he puts his arm around Ten and yanks him in close. Cringing a little, Ten can’t help but scoff at the less than affectionate contact.

“Hey guys, sorry to intrude!” Ten briefly ignores Johnny, expressing his politeness with a soft smile before turning to the man with his arm around him. “I literally didn’t go anywhere. Dumbass.”

Mark pouts his lips into a dramatic ‘O’ shape and looks at Donghyuk with an overly surprised face, eyebrows raised. “Well… I think we better get going. It was cool to see you Johnny, give me a call next week… And good to see you too, Ten...”

Mark stalls awkwardly and fidgets with his hands, half waving them in the air and half looking like he’s buffering. Donghyuk takes a queue faster than Mark, much faster. Wrapping his arms around his waist, Donghyuk picks him up in the air and waddles away with Mark squeaking in his arms.

“Hey, you okay?” Johnny’s voice is soft as he leans against Ten. “Did I do something?”

“No, what- of course not! I’m fine.” Ten lies. He’s far from fine..

“Ten, you can’t lie to me. Let’s go somewhere where we can talk alone, okay?”

-

If you asked anyone how the llama got to the party, you wouldn’t ever get an answer. That’s because no one knows, but somehow it shows up to every college party. Ten thinks the llama mascot is cute. Johnny begs to differ. Letting ho of Johnny’s hand, Ten he waddles across the grass with his arms out stretched and immediately buries his fingers into the fluffy white wool. Pulling out his phone, cradles the device as he tries to take a selfie but the llama doesn’t listen or even hold still. _Not that he thought it would._ The llama instead is set on someone else and is not even fazed by the comparatively small boy that is tugging on him.

Standing taller than Johnny, it is staring him down. Straightening up a little, the fluffy mascot in a Varsity jacket is looking to size him up. It begins to make a wrenching sound in it’s throat and Johnny can tell you exact moment he started to despise llamas.

Standing its’ ground, the llama doesn’t shy away until two bodies dart by him. A bright red hooded sweatshirt with a squirt gun bolts after Sehun. Dipping down mid run, Sehun snatches up a water gun from the ground. Twisting around, he pulls the trigger and soaks Baekhyun before turning and bolting into the crowd.

There’s a moment of hesitation before Ten and Johnny race to a large green water gun lying on the ground. Unable to reach it fast enough, Ten opts for a pool noodle. Like a baseball bat Ten winds up and hits Johnny with a loud ‘whack’ sound.

Sparking some sort of on switch, Johnny goes into kill mode. He pauses at Ten, gun ready in his hand and Ten has .03 seconds to run before he’s soaked.

Running and weaving in and out of people, Ten holds his noodle close against his body like his life depended on it. He jumps over a chair and ducks under a tree branch as he tries to escape the taller man that closing in on him.

Ten doesn’t know why his brain thought that the giant bouncy castle in the back corner of the property was a great idea as he climbs into it. Ten can’t escape him. Johnny’s tall and lanky but he is a lot faster than he looks. And guarding himself with only a foam noodle may the worst decision Ten could have ever made. Bouncing high and tucking his knees he dodges numerous streams of water, for now.

Leaping from the inflated castle and less than elegantly landing on his two feet, he darts around the back of the pool house to try to take a new course with Johnny hot on his heels. Cornered behind the house he turns and tries to defend himself with his noodle. Holding it gripped tightly in two hands, he raises it up like a lightsaber and it’s certainly no match. Johnny takes a few painfully slow steps towards Ten. His water gun aimed right at Ten as he hovers over him. Staring down at him with a devilish grin, Ten’s heart begins to hammer in his chest.

_He’s done for._

Dropping his gun to his side, Johnny grabs Ten around the waist and pulls him in. Closing in on any space left between the two he presses their hips together, hands tightly griping onto his hips. A small squeak escapes past Ten’s parted mouth in surprise. Surrendering his pool noodle and tossing it to the ground he holds his palms up in the air, showing his defeat. Looking up at the other Ten can’t tear his eyes away from him as he watches him catch his lower lip between his teeth. Ten’s breath stops completely when Johnny beings slowly lean in. Stopping just before their lips brush, he pauses. The zap between the connection is paralyzing and everything inside Ten is begging to push him in.

A squirt in the side of the head rips the two of them apart faster than two teenagers that just got caught. Like a scene in a movie their heads turn at the same time craning their necks to find the source of the assault. Johnny is just as shocked as Ten to find a man, far too old to be in college with nothing on but little pink shorts and a yellow duck float tube tightly wedged around his waist. He’s silent for a moment before releasing an infuriatingly obnoxious laugh with a huge gummy smile.

“What the hell!” Johnny laughs pointing his gun. “I’m gonna get you back for that!”

“That’s the guy that hangs out with Baekhyun, take no mercy on him!” Ten yells, holding his fist in the air. Declaring war.

Heechul runs off, full speed in the direction of the pool. Johnny and Ten close behind and he shows no signs of stopping. Leaping into the air he kicks his feet together, screeches like a bird and dives into the pool with a huge splash.

On the list of really dumb things Ten has done, running full speed after a half naked man with a float ring is definitely one of them and as fast as they’re going- it looks like they’re going in right after him.

The split second they’re in the air feels like time stopped. Ten and recall everything, the only two floating through the air. The flashing lights around them and the bass of the music vibrating through him. Grabbing Johnny’s hand as they kick into the air like they’re in slow motion and all the eyes that watched them as they leap into the pool.

_And yes, Ten’s phone, wallet and keys are in his pocket._

Bubbles rush around his face as he keeps his eye pressed shut. Kicking his legs and waving his arms, the bass of the music is muffled and all he can hear is the little hum he makes to himself. The silence builds pressure before he finds the surface.

Gasping for air and momentarily disoriented his lungs expand sharply with cold air. Ten’s weighed down fully clothed body mildly struggles to wade over to Johnny, who is looking up at two people sitting on the edge of the pool.

His face lights up as he wipes his eyes and is met with two faces he hasn’t seen all night. His friend Jungwoo smiles cutely as he yells “ Ten! Hi!”

An uncontrollable smile appears “Hey! Jungwoo! I didn’t know you were going to be here and with Jaehyun?”

Ten is only able to sputter out a few words to his friend before Johnny yanks on his arm and pulls him In a different direction. Dunking him underwater playfully, Ten takes a huge breath. Holding extra air in his puffed out cheeks before his head goes under. Opening his eyes, Johnny’s hair is softly floats all around his face. Making his features look unreal under the soft lighting. Ten thinks for a moment that he can imagine Johnny as a mer-person. Chuckling to himself, he places his palms onto his chest for a moment before pushing off and flipping backwards in the water.

Popping through the surface he takes a large breath of air and his lungs ache from laughing. His hair plastered wet against his forehead, he shakes like a shaggy dog. Sending little beads of water all over. Paddling over to Johnny, he wraps his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. Holding onto him as they float in the middle of the pool like a bouy.

Pressing their foreheads together and laughing softly into each other, Ten’s eyes flutter shut. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“For what?”

“Acting like a brat.”

Johnny softly closes his eyes and hums gently.

“And I’m sorry for being weird. It’s just- I don’t know what to do, to be honest. I…I’m not entirely sure how to act after that night…”

“Why not? I don’t know what you thought of that night but I like you a lot Ten and you’re one of my best friends. You don’t need to apologize to me, though you can be a little shit.”

Ten’s gaze lifts to meet with Johnny’s. Tilting his head, Ten leans in to steal a quick peck. “I like you too. I just don’t know if I can stay _only friends_ with you.”

“I don’t think I can either.”

-

“Johnny!” Sehun’s voice travels surprisingly well for how quiet he is. “I finally found you- I ran into some other guy and I swear… I swear it was you, until he turned around. Uh, why are you two sopping wet?”

They can’t help but to laugh as Sehun and Baekhyun approach them. Baekhyun has the red hood around his face and cinched tight enough that only his eyes and nose peak out the the hole and Sehun is covered in green paint. Baekhyun has a permanent grin fixed on his face and he’s swaying a little. Ten is pretty sure that the only thing keeping Baekhyun from toppling over is his arm linked around Sehun’s elbow.

“They’re coming!” A loud voice yells from the second story window.

More people than Ten can count start to scatter around the grass, trying to find cover from the red and blue flashing lights.

“Come on, this way.” Johnny says.

Sehun and Johnny lead the Baekhyun, now clinging onto Ten- who can’t hold up his weight very well. Ten tries to guide the two of them along the side of the fence in front of the property. Walking in the shadows, they’re unnoticeable in comparison to everything else that is going on in front of the house.

Ten swears the house he is looking at isn’t the same one he showed up in front of a few hours ago. Decorations are strewn all over the ground. Red cups are like garden gnomes, watching from everywhere.

“Jackson is our king!” The green shirtless man from wails. Once on top of a car hood, he’s now pressed against the hood of a cop car. Quite a difference, but Ten saw it coming. Hands secured behind his back and twisted like a pretzel. His green paint is wearing off his cheek and leaving a smudge behind on the paint of the cruiser.

“He’s not going to get into Area 51” Ten whispers to himself.

Slowing in his steps, Ten hears a terrifying screeching sound. Baekhyun doesn’t seem to flinch at the sound but Ten searches for the source. His eyes trail him to the roof of the house. A black silhouette with the shape of a duck head around the waist is periodicity illuminated as flash of lights shine on him. Through a few glimpses, Ten can see that he’s soaking wet and with a square box of juice in his hand. The bending straw on the top is what gave it away. Even though sunglasses covering his eyes, Ten and feel his stare burning onto him through the dark. Slowly the dark figure lifts his box into the air and emits a horrible primal call.

Pushing Baekhyun, they scurry to catch up with Johnny and Sehun.

They need to get out of here.

Now.

  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey, thanks for driving.”  
  
  
Johnny grins. “Yeah, I really probably shouldn’t have done that.”  
  
  
“Oh my god! What?! You said you were fine.”  
  
  
“And we are fine, are we not?” The taller man chuckles. “Just close the drunk eye and everything is okay.”  
  
  
“You’re the literal worst, I trust you too much!”  
  
  
Smacking his chest, Ten steps forward, closing in on any space remaining between the two. Behind Johnny’s closed door, they’re hidden away from prying eyes- even Baekhyun. Ten feels like he can finally breathe.  
  
  
Reaching up and combing his hands through Johnny’s clumped together locks, stiff with the scent of chlorine as he brushes though. Ten keeps his soft smile set upward on the other as his eyes flicker from Johnny’s sleepy gaze to his lips and back again. Pushing up onto his toes, Ten is searching for a little bit more height to easily reach his mouth. Pressing his lips gently against Johnny sends a shock through Ten’s body. A quick shiver runs along his spine causing him to quiver a little on his tip-toes. Deepening their kiss and wrapping his long arms around his waist, Johnny slips his fingers into the back pockets of Ten’s jeans.

Keeping his fingers gripped into his hair Ten’s afraid if he lets go, he’ll float away. He can’t help but to take in every part of him and letting the entire moment consume him. Ten swears there’s stars behind his eyes and he knows that Johnny can feel his hammering heart against him. Softly pulling back, their noses brush together as they share wide grins and a few breaths. Ten doesn’t want to open his eyes because he’s afraid if he does, he’ll find that the entire night was a dream.

Relaxing and falling back on flat feet, Ten gazes up at Johnny. “You taste like tangerines. Did you steal a mint out of my car?”

“I always take one, if this the first time you’re noticing it?” Johnny chuckles.

“Do I have to kiss you every time you take my car to be sure you’re stealing my candy?”

“You’re going to have to start buying in bulk if that’s how it’s going to be.”

Sharing a freeing laugh, Ten turns his head away to hide the color rushing to his cheeks. For the first time in their friendship, he feels like he show himself.

With a huge sigh he looks down at their damp t-shirts. Pulling on the fabric a little before letting it go, watching it as it heavily hangs off of his small frame. Usually, Ten would be upset that his favorite t-shirt and all of his personal belongings, got ruined in the pool. Either it’s the alcohol pumping through his system or the blooming infatuation, but Ten couldn’t care less.

“Come here, let’s get rid of these.” Johnny says. “We don’t need them anyways.” Lifting the hem of Ten’s shirt and discarding it somewhere behind him on the floor before pulling off his own.

-

The sun peering through the blinds wakes Ten up, far before his internal clock wished. Looking over to his right, Johnny is spread across the bed on his stomach. His face hardly visible buried in the pillow and covered in a mess of brown locks. The weak morning light softens all his features, the white sheet wrapped around his hips, perfectly leaving his bare back on display for Ten. Three small red marks stand out against his honey tan skin. Yawning silently, Ten admires him for a moment before carefully getting up- making sure not to wake him.

Waddling out into the kitchen with nothing on but a oversized t-shirt that he borrowed without asking, he didn’t’ except to see anyone sitting at the table. Hunched over with elbows resting on the surface there was Baekhyun, his hair a wild mess on his head that sways as he turns to greet Ten. His eyes are incredibly dark and Ten can’t tell if its left over eye makeup or he has been to hell and back. But the bruise on his cheek is unmistakable and it looks like it hurts.

“Hey, coffee?”

“God, yes. My head is killing me.” Ten’s voice is raspy. “But you look a lot worse than I do.”

Baekhyun looks him up and down “But you look like you had a bit of fun, no?”

“You know, I took some wise words from the great Baekhuyn Byun himself and I just went for it.”

They laugh, quietly because it hurt too much. It hurts everything. “What happened last night, anyways? I don’t remember anything after Sehun and I broke into Jackson’s house.”

“You really don’t wanna know.” Ten says as he shakes his head “You weren’t lying about Jackson’s parties.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks guys, this one was a lot of fun!
> 
> Jackson, thank you for being such a great party host!


End file.
